PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT There is an existing need for talented veterinary scientists trained in basic and translational research who apply the principles of ?One Health? to discover the next generation of advances in medicine for the improvement of health in humans. This application to renew an institutional T32 grant seeks funds to extend our efforts to build an outstanding program for veterinarians to acquire the knowledge and skills in basic science, comparative medicine and translational research in order to develop and apply models of human disease for the purpose of improving human health. The specific goal of our Training Program is to nurture the development of DVM investigators in the broad field of biomedical research with the expectation that these individuals will go on to become independent investigators at academic institutions or industry. This will be achieved by pursing the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: Identify a diverse and well-qualified pool of applicants from across the country; Aim 2: Provide an inspiring didactic program that is tailored to each applicants learning agenda; Aim 3: Acquaint trainees with the ongoing approaches for basic, computational and/or translational research related to human disease; Aim 4: Mentor the trainees in the design, execution, evaluation and presentation of experiments leading to original research and giving the trainees the skills required for independent careers in academics. Through this program, trainees will gain knowledge and technical skills to fully understand and evaluate the pathogenesis of disease in humans as well as animal models of human disease through both didactic coursework and applied training in microbiology, immunology, computational studies and comparative medicine. Trainees will be able to find mentorship from a successful group of scientists who are dedicated to research training. The mentors/thesis advisors are comprised of experienced preceptors from basic and translational research programs in microbiology, immunology, cancer, neurobiology, evolution, bioinformatics and comparative medicine that include a cadre of veterinarians with an established record in post-graduate training and mentorship of DVM graduates. Their research programs utilize collaborative and multi-disciplinary approaches employing state-of-the-art techniques in cell biology, microbiology, immunology, systems biology, bioinformatics and comparative pathology. By observing strong, interactive programs in multiple departments at UCSD and throughout the research community in San Diego, the trainees will have an outstanding opportunity to pursue an agenda for successful professional development. This training program will be administered by faculty associated with the UCSD Center for Veterinary Sciences and Comparative Medicine. As a result of this training program, trainees will gain a comprehensive understanding of hypothesis-based research and gain knowledge and skills required for productive careers in academics that will address the national needs for the development of skilled scientists in mouse pathobiology and comparative medicine relevant to human health.